The changed promise and new confession
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: Natsume and Mikan promised never to fall for each other becoz of Ruka. But what happens when they are to stay together and Ruka is the one who ends up breaking the promise?And what's gonna happen between Mikan and Natsume? HXRXNXM
1. The surprise and Quarrel in a bed

"Natsume Hyuuga!!" the brunette screamed. "You PERVERT!!"

She yelled, chasing a certain crimson-eyed dude around the hallway of the school and into their class.

"Oh boy, they're at it again….."Anna said bluntly. "It happens everyday huh?"

"Yeah, apparently. First, he would call her by her underwear of the day, then she would charge towards him and start chasing him around the whole school…"Nonoko explained.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how Natsume gets to see her underwear. I mean it's so…."Koko asked.

"YOMI KOKORO!! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT!!" Anna shouted. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering…Relax, dear." he sweat dropped.

The class looked at Natsume and Mikan, surely they looked like a couple, but they weren't. Natsume and Mikan have made it clear never to fall for each other, since they were always at logger-heads, but that wasn't the very main reason why they swore never to fall for each other. It was because of Ruka. After he confessed to Mikan, which he was rejected because he suspected that Mikan liked Natsume, things turned awkward between him and Mikan. So in order to make things back to normal, Natsume and Mikan swore that they would NEVER fall for each other.

"SAKURA MIKAN AND HYUUGA NATSUME!!AM I INVISIBLE??" Jinno yelled, his face red as a bull.

"Gome ne, Jin-Jin."Mikan apologized. "Why am I being dragged into this?" Natsume questioned.

"Detention for you 2! Anybody who wants to join them?" he asked. The class went silent.

"Oh great, thanks a lot, polka-dots." Natsume grumbled. He wasn't bothered about the detention at all, after all, he often skipped classes.

"Why is it my fault?! Wasn't it you? Pervert!" Mikan argued. "Wasn't it you who showed me your underwear? Baka."

After Jinno's class was Narumi's. He came in saying," Hi guys, did you miss me? I miss all of you so much!" Everyone puked hearing what he said.

"Stop being a gay and I'll consider paying attention in class, Naru" Natsume said bluntly. "Oh really, Natsume-kun?" he asked. "Don't' be too happy, Mikan and Natsume."

"Why, sensei?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume blushed, but his bangs covering his face.

"The principals asked me to pass you this." he said as he handed something to Natsume and Mikan.

"What are these for?" they asked.

"The golden one is for the main door, the silver one is to the storeroom and the smallest one is for the bathroom." Narumi explained, seeming to wait for the class's response.

"HUH??" they all shouted.

"Cool down, the principals wants them to stay together as they are both on missions. Hii-sama said that if anything happens to one of them, at least they can help each other."

"It looks more like this polka-dots here needs my help more than I need hers. What's up with the principals?"

"NA…..NA….NARUMI-SENSEI!!PLEASE DON'T!!" Sumire wailed.

"I know everyone's shocked but please, it's not like something gonna happen between them, right Mikan?"

"Yep, we promised Ruka."

"Natsume are you fine with it?" Narumi asked.

"Wadeva."

"Okay! Move in tomorrow. Someone would be sent and show you the way."

Mikan was in a terrible situation. Girls were all chasing after her, asking her why is she staying with _their _Natsume.

"Sensei!! Help me!!" ………..

In the office:

"Oi, Naru."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Are you sure there is nothing more than that?"  
"Than what?"  
"Than asking to me stay with Mikan. Is there a motive?"

"Erm…..well…."

"Speak the truth or I'll burn you."

"Seriously, even I do not know the main reason. You have to ask the principals yourself."

"Hmph, it had better be true."

The next day:

"Wow……The room's so big!! It'd be better if someone wasn't here." Mikan grumbled.

"If that's the case, why don't you go and ask your gay teacher to change.Baka"

"I wish if I could. Hentai…!!"

"Go ahead and wish. I'm sleeping." He said as he went up the bed.

"Who says you're sleeping on the bed? I am!"

"No way man…..You're going down." He said as he pointed to the large sofa.

"Never. Even if in your dreams."

"I am dreaming."

Mikan popped a vein. She would never want herself to be sleeping with the infamous Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a Kuro Neko.

"There's no way I'm doing that." She said she walked herself to the bed and slept right next Nastume.

"What the…" he was shocked, but somehow glad and blushing.

"Try getting off, you will never succeed." She said with a smirk.


	2. When she woke up

"Fine, if you want to sleep here, it's your choice. If anything, I mean _anything _that happens to you, don't blame me."he warned_._

_"_Why are you saying it like as if you would do something to me? Do you?"she questioned.

"I..Oh nevermind, I believe you're to dumb to know why."

"Really...I wonder..."

"Just sleep! If not I'll throw you out. Trust me, I will."

"Hmph." Mikan grumbled.

The sky outside was dark but clear, not a single cloud was blocking the midnight sky. The moon shone into the room through the windows. Natsume thought:"Why do I feel happy when she's around me?"

The next morning befor Mikan knew it, she was in Natsume's arms.

"HHHHHEEEEENNNNNNNTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!" she yelled. It was so loud that it woke everyone up.

"I'm turning deaf, strawberries." he said.

"Get away from me!!Hentai!!"

"I've already warned you. Not my fault."


	3. The thoughts

**A/N**: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

"Who needs your warning? Pervert! Getting close to me in the night trying to do something to me right?"

"Who wants to do something to you? Baka-onna."

"Why you freak...!!"

The door was knocked. Natsume went to open it.

"SURPRISE!!" the class shouted.

"Why are you...??"

"Ohaiyo!!" the yelled again.

"So, how was your first night? Did you do _something_?" Mochu asked, emphasizing the word.

Natsume burned him.

"Where's Mikan?" Anna asked.

"I'm here. Mad at this guy." Mikan said.

"Ohaiyo, Mikan-chan." they greeted.

"Ohaiyo. Aren't you supposed to have classes?"

"Narumi let us off. He said he wanted to see Natsume's reaction.But we have to be back by Jin-Jin's lessons." Yuu explained.

"And when is that?"

"Is your memory that bad? Baka." Natsume asked sacarsticly(I think i spelled wrongly).

"Apparently, yes. Too bad for you, pervert."

The class looked at them quarelling. _They are like a couple_,they thought. Ruka was looking at them. Wondering if Natsume will break their promise.


	4. Questions and Answers

A/N: Sorry to **map-chan.** Answering your question, 2 and 3 were supposed to be a single chappie, but my com got prob and i had to seperate the chaps. Gome ne... I'll try to make the chaps longer.

* * *

"We did nothing of the sort. Get those dirty ideas out of your minds." Natsume told them.

"You even bother explaining? I couldn't believe it."Hotaru asked.

"Why?"

"Because we'll know the truth after seeing this." she said as she flashed a tape.

Natsume's and Mikan's eyes widened in shocked.

"Where did you get that?" they asked in unison.

She said nothing and gave and evil grin. She went into their room, used her portable DVD player and played the tape.

"Natsume, I didn't know that you would hug her!!"Koko joked.

Natsume gave a 'say-that-again-and-you-are-dead' glare which Koko didn't dare to look. He kept his mouth shut.

Everyone was looking in shock. Except for you-know-who and Ruka.

"Minna! There's is nothing going on! Ruka, I swear!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Like we'd believe you. You know that Natsume can get quite pervertic." Nonoko told her.

"Don't insult Natsume-sama!" Sumire scolded.

"Come on, he's not **all** yours." Anna said bluntly.

"Sakura Mikan! You better keep your hands off Natsume!" Sumire shouted.

"Who would wanna have ideas on this guy? He's a perv." she replied.

"Who was the one, 6 years ago, when trapped in a Haunted House, clinged onto me so tightly, that I could hardly breathe?"Natsume asked.(They're 16)

"Well...that's..."

The girls were staring at her. Ruka's eyes seemed to tell her that he was worried.

Mikan wondered that why Ruka was so concerned. Is it just because of her, or because he didn't want Natsume to get close to her? No, Ruka wouldn't be that selfish, but then, why would Natsume fall for a dummy like her? That remains a mystery in her heart. Maybe when Natsume opens up to her then she'll ask. The question is, would he?

"So? You remembered?"

"That's because I was scared! I was only 10." she argued.

"Natsume's also." the girls replied.

"He's a guy."

"So? Not an excuse."

"STOP!!"

"Ruka?"

"Please, aren't we on the conversation why Natsume hugged Mikan?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Hotaru said.

"Ok so back to the question. Why were you hugging her?" she asked.

"That's because..." he said, but stopped when he saw Ruka looking at him seriously.

"Natsume, you like her, don't you?" Ruka asked.

There was silence.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? What do you think our fire caster would say? And how wuld Mikan, Ruka and the others react? Please review and shre your ideas with me! Thank you **


	5. The feelings and Lies

**A/N: I plan to make this story a 6-7 chappie. But if any ideas I think is good, I'll make the story longer. Thanks for your support. **

* * *

"I do..."

Everyone was shocked.

"NANI??"

"Not." he added.

They sweatdropped.

"That's lame..." Koko said.

"I knew that Natsume-sama wouldn't fall for a nerd like Sakura." Sumire laughed.

"Natsume, I'm serious." Ruka told him.

"Me too." he replied.

Mikan thanked God. If that Natsume really liked her, she would be dead. Not by Natsume but his fangirls.

"I feel empty, after he said that." Mikan told herself.

Hotaru went up to her and gave a 'I-know-how-you-feel' look.

"Thanks. But I would never fall for him." she said. "NEVER."

Everyone felt relieved. Ruka still thinks that Natsume's lying to him. Did he?

"I feel empty." Natsume thought.

_"I can hear you. Natsume_." Koko said in his mind.

_"Tell them and you're dead. I mean it."_

_"Why don't you admit that you like her?"_

_"Never. I won't betray Ruka. I never betray my friends."_

_"You just betrayed him. He needed your answer."_

_"Trust me. If he knows, he's gonna borrow Imai's BAKA gun and shoot me with that."  
__  
"Can't you dogde that? Arent you the Kuro Neko?"  
__  
"Not literally. You idiot. I mean he's never going to forgive me if I said that."_

_"Ruka's not that kind of person."_

_"I know him too well...To the extent that I know he's falling in love again."_

_"Huh? With who?"_

_"Someone we know so well...Well, not for me in that case..."_

_"Can't be Sakura right? He just got rejected."  
__  
"Nope. Not her.."_

_"Then?"_

_"Someone by the name of Imai Hotaru."_

"WHAT?!" Koko yelled.

"What's wrong, Koko?"

"Erm...nothing...Just read someone's mind and found out something shocking."

"Whose?"

"I don't know. Not a familiar one."

"Oh..."they muttered.

Ruka felt uneasy. "Did he just read my mind?" he asked himself.

"Ano...Guys? Aren't we late for Jinno's lessons?" Nonoko told them.

"OH NO!!" they yelled and rush down to the classroom.

As Natsume was stepping out of the room, Ruka stopped him.

"Natsume, is that true?"

_"You just betrayed him. He needed your answer."_ Koko's word's flashed in Natsume's mind.

"Yes. I will never like her."

Ruka smiled as they walked out, but Natsume knew it was a fake one.

**A/N: So how's the story going on so far? Does Ruka really like Hotaru? Or is he just trying to hide his emotions? Will Natsume finally tell them how he feels? Reviews please!! Arigato Gozaimas!!**


	6. Care? Truth?

**A/N: I need reviews!!Flames allowed!! Recently thinking on ideas on what to write. Would appreciate if you can send me ideas!! I'll gladly accpet them.**

* * *

In Class B:

"WHY IS EVERYONE LATE??"Jinno yelled at the class, hoping to get a reply.

"We went to see Mikan and Natsume!" Anna replied happily.

"What's with them?"

"Don't you know? They're staying together! We went to see their 'first night'!!" Nonoko told him, stressing the word "first night".

"I know that, but what's there to see? It's not like as if they're having something on..."

"Yeah...But-"

"Are we invisible?"Natsume asked.

They class remained silent.

"Don't get so worked up, if you did not do it, then why should you bother what they say?" Ruka told him.

"Don't you even bother?"

"Since when are you behaving like Mikan?"

"Did I?"

"I think so."

"Hey, hey. I'm just here!" Mikan quoted.

"Hn."

"Gome ne, Mikan."

"Ah, iie..."

"AHEM, BACK TO LESSONS!"

They class stoped talking and paid attention. However, they were actually chatting through their minds. Mikan had given them a braclet that could be used as a connector. Great huh?

In the office:

"Will Natsume realise?"

"Sooner or later, we can't let him hide his feelings, or else Persona would be up to something..."

"True, Persona's a dangerous teacher."

"But Ruka..."

"Narumi, I already know that Ruka doesn't bother, only he appears to still care about it."

"Why is that so?"

"Because Natsume told me Ruka's falling for Imai-san."

"Soka..."


	7. The worst possibilities?

**A/N: Hate me, kill me, whack me. I noe I haven't been updating fora very long time... SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...That's becoz I don't have reviews!! Well, now, let's welcome Chapter 7!!**

In Class B:

"Class, we will be doing a chemistry experiment today, please work with your partners." Jinno announced.

Ruka looked at Natsume, who was placing his manga over his head, when Mikan came along.

"Neh Natsume, can't you even pay attention?" she scolded.

"No."

"Natsume!!"

"..."

"Fine! Jinno!! Natsume isn't paying attention!!"

"Oi..."

"Hmph, that's what you get."

"Natsume Hyuuga, see you in detention." Jinno grinned.

"Hn."

"Bleh...Serves you right."

"Baka..."

From afar, Ruka was watching. But strange enough, he didn't feel jealous or anything, he just felt...glad.

"Oi, bunny-boy. Stop staring, get to work, or at least, not me." the ice-princess aka Hotaru called.

"Right."

Throughout the entire experiment, Mikan was blabberring all the way, much to Natsume's annoyment.

"Not this! It's this! No, too much! A bit lesser for this! Stop! What are you pouring?! You want us to die?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, BAKA!"

Great, THE Natsume Hyuuga exploded. He exploded, in front of the class...

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO'S THE IDIOT HERE?! NO STAR!"

"I AM A TRIPLE STAR NOW! ARROGANT MR.SPECIAL STAR!"

"SHUT THE UP!"

"LANGUAGE, NATSUME!" Jinno boomed.

The class was watching this splendid show. Of course, Miss Hotaru was filming it's entire process.

"Rabbits, more rabbits."

"Oh boy... Hotaru is blackmailing me to help her again..."Ruka thought.

Speak of the devil.

"Bunny-boy, help me sell the tape or your pictures in a girl's dress would be exposed."

"Fine...I'm forced into this."

Back to the couple.

"OH REALLY?"

"DUH...WITH YOUR BRAIN..."

"NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA! BOTH DETENTION!"

Somehow, this scene has repeated itself. SEE CHAP 1

The class shuddered. When Natsume's in a bad mood, do not go near him. Ok, perhaps a very dumb brunette would, but she's in a bad mood too.

"Could something be going on between them?"a girl whispered to another.

"Who know? They're staying together. Besides, I don't think Natsume-sama would feel anything for her."

"Even if he did, he can't tell her right. Becoz Ruka-sama..."

"SHHH...They're looking at us!"

Ruka felt uneasy, thinking the worst possibilities that might happen in the room. A handsome bachelor and a cute bubblegum girl, what could happen?


	8. The love? Right under the Sakura Tree

**A/N: **Hontoni sumimasen!!!!!!!!I haven updated for a very very long time.............So, now, I proudly present to you guys....Chapter 8!!

* * *

During Detention:

"Do you have any idea why you two have detention while others don't?"

"Don't know and don't care." Natsume replied, pissed off.

"Thanks to this guy! I was only trying to save us from danger!Does kami-sama hate me??!!"

"Yes he does." Both the guys said at the same time.

Mikan popped a vein while Natsume only smirked. Jinno returned to his preaching.

Meanwhile....

At Central Town:(Somewhere in front of the Sakura Tree)

"Mikan and Natsume's quarrel scene!! Full Version!! No Cuts!! 150 rabbits per tape!! Come grab it now!! While stocks last!!"one of Hotaru's victim's yelled.

Many people came and grabbed the offer. The queue was never ending.

At the end...(Didn't I just say never-ending?)

"900..1050...1200...13...145....1800!! Yes!!"

"Hotaru...." Ruka called in a low voice.

"What? Don't bother me for no reason or else this gun is aimed on your head...."

"I think....I think...."

"What?"

Ruka took a DEEP breath...

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Ruka's voice echoed throughout the ENTIRE academy.

Hotaru dropped the notes in her hands.

"What?"

"I said I LOVE YOU."

"You're DEAD."

Back in Class-B:

"Did I just hear Ruka's voice?"

"Should be." Natsume replied.

"Was that Nogi's voice?"

"I think so."

"And what did he say?"

"He said 'I think I Love You'."

"And may I know who is he with?"

"The tech freak aka Hotaru. I think."

"Where are they?"

"From my sharp sense of hearing, they should be in Central Town."

"Don't bullshit, Natsume." Mikan told him.

"Whatever."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry!" Jinno told them.

"Oh, so detention's _finally_ over?"

"Not yet. Stay back tomorrow. Now let's go."

Back at Central Town:

The three of them reached there just in time to see...

"Are my eyes making a fool out of me? Or are they really..." Jinno asked.

"No they aren't." replied Natsume.

"Neh Natsume..Is that Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?"

"Are you blind?"

"No."

"Then? Of course it's them!"

"So, they're kissing?"

"What does that look like to you? Make-out-session?"

"Of course not. Pervert. Hota....."

"Let them have privacy. It was not easy for Ruka to admit his love while trying to make sure that we didn't break our promise."

"Since when do you talk so much?"

"I talk when I need to. Not like you. Talk to much."

"Grr....."

"But...Can someone stop them? Hello? I'm a teacher and they're kissing right infront of me?!"

"Truth is... They don't even know that you're here. Baka."

"Don't speak to your teacher like that. Have you no manners?"

"No."

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mikan asked.

"Why?"

"Because we've been here talking for like 2 minutes while they were kissing. An who knows they may have started kissing before we came? So that means it's definitely more than 2 minutes right? And please? This is a public place. They can show their love and affections later right? We could ask Narumi-sensei to arrange their rooms. SO PLEASE? Someone? If we don't stop them now, it really turn into a make-out-session. Scratch that. _Public _make-out-session. Though I don't really think that Hotaru would do that, but just in case. And besides, people are watching!"

"Makes sense." Jinno and Natsume nodded.

And so, Jinno and Natsume went up.


	9. The confession

**A/N: **Ok, I am trying to repay back for what I've done. So, 2 chappies in a day! Hurray for me!! Reviews please!! Flames allowed!!!

* * *

Jinno and Natsume went up.

* * *

"Ehem..."Jinno faked.

The couple broke their long lasted kiss and looked at him. Both embarrassed.

"Have you any idea that this is a public place and strictly no kissing is allowed?"

"No. They didn't state." Hotaru argued.

"Oi Ruka, over here." Natsume called to him.

"Hai..."

"What is the meaning of this? You told me and Mikan to promise not to fall for each other and yet you are hanging out with another girl? And that girl is Imai?!"

"Gome Nasai.... But I really fell for her. So erm..."

"So, our deal is off?"

Ruka was surprised at his question.

"Huh? I thought you didn't really bother about that promise?"

"Who says so? I think...I..."

"OH look, THE Natsue Hyuuga is stammering?"

"Don't laugh you idiot."

"So, what? You fell for her?"

"No."

"Then?"

"..."

"So?"

"Fine. I think I fell for her."

"It's not you think. You fell for her long before we made that deal"

"No, I didn't."

"Trust me. You did."

"Hn."

"So, you plan to confess?"

"Should I?"

"I think you should. Because there aren't much months left."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know?"

"What?"

"Persona threatened the principals that he'll kill the entire academy student and teachers if you don't hurry up and confess to Mikan."

"Huh? Persona? Why would he even bother about that? I mean, why should he bother about my love life? He is so..."

"Because he said that he can't stand you being so restless during missions."

"Did I?"

"I don't know. But I chose to believe him."

"You'd believe him? Haha, the sky has fallen."

"Seriously. I think what Persona said was true. You didn't feel quite right ever since we made the agreement and you seemed quite happy when they let Mikan stay with you."

"Happy? I don't think so."

"You do. Just without you yourself knowing."

"Whatever. So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You really plan to confess?"

"Not really. Just letting her know."

"Whoa. That was really a tipsy roller-coaster ride."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I don;t know what to do. It's up to you. Gambatte."

"Thanks. And please get going. Your new girlfriend is waiting...Quite impatiently..."

"Heh...."


	10. The idea and reaction

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys didn't forget me!! I'm back!! Haha...Anyway, I decided to change my title to 'The promise that Ruka broke to...?' And my summary changed too. Sorry!!!!!! Becoz as I was writing my new chappie, I realised that my story was different from my summary! Instead of Natsume breaking the promise, it became Ruka who broke it by confessing to Hotaru. Hahaha...Watashi hontoni baka desu! So again, I apologise to everyone who has been supporting my story. But there's no much difference except for the summary and title. So let's welcome chappie 10!**

In their room:

"I'm going to bathe. Strictly NO PEEKING!!!" the brunette warned the crimson-eyed dude.

"Tch. Who cares? It's not lik-"

'Bang!'

The door closed on him.

"What's wrong with her?!"

Later that night...

"Oi polka-dots. I've been wondering, why weren't you wondering what will happen to the promise that we made to Ruka after he confessed to Imai?"

"Because there's no need to. I've have someone I like already. Besides, I do believe that he had already cancelled of the deal. Coz' Hotaru told me."

Natsume's heart sank.

"And who's that unlucky person?"

"He's a guy who is rude, arrogant and to simply put, a certified pervert."

Natsume was shocked.

"A certified pervert? That does sound like someone I know."

"Maybe? Good night."

"Hey-!"

Too late, Mikan was already asleep.

The next day:

Many people were shocked. Even the usually quiet Nonoko and Anna were shocked.

Why?

Because basically, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Who?

Ruka and Hotaru.

What?

Coming into class together, hand in hand.

What's worse?

Narumi actually made them stay together in a room.

What's the worst?

Jinno actually didn't care a hoot about their relationship. Yeah, I mean **_Jinno._**

Everyone in the class had their jaws opened, except for Mikan and Natsume of course.

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" Sumire burst out.

"Are you blind?" Mikan replied.

"NO! I mean, are you sure that's Ruka and Hotaru? My Ruka?"

'BAKA!' 'BAKA!'

"Does that prove enough?" the ice queen said bluntly.

"How dare you seduce my Ruka!"

"Since when was he ever yours? I didn't hear him mentioning it."

"Since the day I met him. I claimed him as MY property."

"Wasn't your property Hyuuga?"

"BOTH."

"Hn."

"Don't drag me into this, girlfriend of Ruka."

"I don't give a damn. None at all."

"Cool down guys! I know it's shocking but I can explain!" Mikan yelled.

"DO EXPLAIN." Sumire said loudly.

"Well, yesterday while me and this certified pervert were hav-"

"Don't you dare call Natsume a pervert!"

"Do you want to listen or argue?!"

"Fine. Continue."

"While we were having detention with Jinno, we heard someone yelling,'I think I Love You!' loud and clear."

"And then Jinno rushed out to where I told him. The Sakura Tree." Natsume interupted.

"And when we reached there, the two of them were almost going into a public make-out session."

Ruka blushed while Hotaru kept on working on her invention as if nothing was heard.

"WHAT?!"

"And that's the story. The End."

The class was left speechless.

* * *

**So how was it? I didn't really make Natsume confess or Mikan tell her feelings right out but I guess Natsume has an idea of her 'someone'. Do you? And regarding the class reaction to the new couple, I wanted to make it more exxagerrative but it turned out..? Anyway, thanks for reading! And reviews please!**

* * *


	11. The test

**A/N: Ok, I finally updated. I received many reviews about how great my atory was and so I decided to start a new story! Dun worry,I will try to end this story soon! Probably in the next chappie. But please enjoy the story and reviews please. I tell you arh, u wouldn't know how important a review is until you are an author yourself. Seriously.**

**

* * *

**

The next day:

"Ever since Hotaru's got a boyfriend, she's been ditching me!"

"I should be saying that. Ever since Ruka got that tech-freak friend of yours as his girlfriend, he wouldn't even let me into his room!"

"I guess we're on the same boat."

"We're NOT and NEVER will be."

"On some terms yes. The rest no."

"Glad you knew that. Oi, polka-dots. Have you asked that gay teacher of yours about our room arrangements?"

"I did. And all he said was:"Oh My God! You meant to tell me you don't wanna** sleep** with Natsume?"

"I am so burning him."

"Me too. Let's go."

While Natsume and Mikan went to kill Narumi, Ruka was...

"But Hotaru...!"

"No buts. That's final."

"I'm sure he won't agree to this."

"He was the one who came up to me for help."

"HE DID?!"

"He did. Now stop being noisy and come on."

"Fine..." questLater that night...

The two of them went into Natsume and Mikan's room.

'Knock Knock'

"Yes?"

"Erm... Hotaru needs you to help her in her new invention."

"Exactly." she said.

"And what does her invention do? It's better not be something stupid."

"It isn't stupid you idiot. It's called the Heart Decoder. It will ask you a few question about someone you have in mind and then it will tell you how you feel about the person."

"So?"

"And I do believe you two have someone in mind."

The two looked at each other and said,"Fine."

* * *

**Ok, I know this chappie is short but I promise you will complete it ASAP. And also, I would like to ask my readers a question: I am currently writing a story and it's quite long. About 70 or more. And the question is, do you want me to post it? Becoz if I do, I might not update for that story quickly coz school's starting. So can someone please answer me? And REVIEWS please!!**


	12. The final answer

**A/N: Ok, so I finally updated again. And this time. It's THE END. Haha... And I changed my story title again. Yes, Again. This time, It's 'The changed promise and new confession'. Thanks for reading. I'm starting on a new story but I wanna ask a question. In fact, I asked in the previous chappie but no one replied. So this time can someone reply??? The question is, I have a new story and it's about 70 chappie or more. If you wanna read it, juz reply my question in the review. And oh, school's starting so I may have some trouble updating it. Hope u guys dun mind! :-) Reviews please! I need more than 20 to start my new story. I have 2 coming up.**

* * *

In Hotaru's room:

"OK, so this is the machine. Just step into it. Natsume on the left, Mikan on the right."

"Hn."

"Hai!"

The two of them stepped in and closed the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Answer the question given to you and within 5 minutes, the result is out. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Hotaru pressed the 'Start' button and the machine changed it's colour from blue to white.

"Are you sure that's ok?"Ruka asked.

"Are you doubting my alice?"

"No..."

"Then just watch. Trust me, when the come out, their 1st reaction would be 'Natsume/Mikan you...' and then the show goes on."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Mean while in the machine...

'Welcome to the 'Heart Decoder'. May I have your name please?'

N: Hyuuga Natsume

M: Sakura Mikan

'Hai, wakata. 1st Question, Is your special someone close to you?'

N: On some terms yes.

M: I guess so. But he does ignore me sometimes.

'2nd Question, Do you call your special someone names? If yes, please state.'

N: Yeah. Like polka-dots, baka, ichigo-kara etc.

M: Defintely! He's a No.1 hentai!

'3rd Question, Have the two of you paired up at least once?'

N: That dumbass' my partner you stupid machine.

M: He's my partner for goodness sake! Worst still, he's my room-mate!

'4th Question, Do you often fight?'

N: Everyday, regardless of time, day and date.

M: Every second we see each other.

'Last Question, Have the two of you kissed?'

N:...

M: It wasn't really a kiss! Really!

'I'll take that as a yes. The result: Tell your feelings to your special someone before it's too late! Thank you and goodbye.'

The colour of the machine changed back from white to blue. Natsume and Mikan opened the door.

"Done." Hotaru said.

"Natsume/Mikan don't tell me..." they said.

"So how was it?" Ruka asked, grinning.

"Excuse us, we need to talk." Natsume said as he dragged Mikan out of Hotaru's room.

"This is getting fun." Hotaru said.

In their room:

The two of them sat down on the bed and there was an akward silence.

"What was your result?" he asked

"Actually, I didn't need the result. I knew that long ago."

"Same here. So?"

"So?"

"..."

"Er...?"

Silence fell into the room until Natsume finally said,

"Should I be regretting that I asked that sissy to change our room arrangements?"

"Yes you should."

"Let's tell him tomorrow shall we?"

"Why not now?" she asked innocently.(Or rather, acting innocently)

"Because...I have some unfinished business with my girlfriend." he said with a _smile _as he pushed her down on the bed.(And I guess you knew what happened.)

**_~The END~_**


End file.
